


I'm Here

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Jess visits you in the middle of a panic attack.
Relationships: Jess Mariano/Reader, Jess Mariano/You
Kudos: 25





	I'm Here

Your fingers dug inside the skin on your legs, your nails scratching it open and letting blood spill out so you can focus on something else than on the fact that you _cannot **breathe**_. You desperately try to get some air inside your lungs, your body keeping to shut down your throat every five seconds and therefore stopping the oxygen from getting and out of your lungs. You feel the tears of pain and misery burn down your skin on their way down from your face, your nails pulling out of your skin to let your arms hug yourself as tight as you can. You let yourself slowly fall on the ground, your head pressed against the cold wooden floor while you close your eyes shut, silently begging anyone to stop this agonizing pain you keep feeling inside.

“ _(Y/N)-_ ” Jess’ voice breaks inside the dark thoughts in your head, his arms soon making you sit up and pressing you against his chest. “ _I’m here… I’m here, okay? You’re not alone._ ”

You let out a whimper, the tears keeping to come down as you grab his shirt with your fingers, your face also pressed against him.

“ _You just need to breathe… okay? Breathe in, breathe out. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Just breathe… please just breathe._ ”

He’s not going anywhere. He’s right here, right with you. You can feel his arms pressed tightly around your body, his head against yours while he whispers to you. You feel yourself slowly calms down, the air getting inside your lungs more easier as time passes.

“ _It’s fine. You’re okay. You’re not alone._ ” You close your eyes in relief when you no longer feel the pain inside, being completely drained in energy as you move your arms to hug him. “ _How are you feeling? A little better?_ ”

You slowly nod against his chest, not having the strength to talk.

“ _We’re gonna stay like that until you’re ready to move, okay?_ ” You hum as a responsive, liking that idea. “ _I’m not leaving._ ”

You’re glad he’s not.


End file.
